Henry Danger Wiki:Poll archives
This page is created solely to archive all previous polls that the wiki has been known to have had. If you want to make a suggestion for next month's poll(s), please message one of the Henry Danger admins or write a comment below. ---- January 2020 With the series finale possibly airing in March, we are getting ready for our final wiki awards, but with there being 35 episodes to nominate, how would you like us to handle the poll? 5 choices with 1 winner like always 10 choices with 2 winners December 2019 What do you think will happen with Henry/Kid Danger during the final part of the season? Henry will die Retire from being Kid Danger Quit being Kid Danger Fired from being Kid Danger choice 1 and 3 All of the above October 2019 With Season 5's 2 episode increases and not hearing anything for the past two years, Do you think the Henry Danger movie will still happen? Yes No June 2019 Do you think a sixth season will happen? Yes No, but I will be really shocked if they do one No January 2019 With it the credits now labeling Henry's mom as Kris after season 3, instead of Mrs. Hart like Dan's website and IMDB having the name Siren/Ms.hart, we would like to know what you guys want us to do? Rename to Kris Hart Rename to Mrs. Hart Leave it as Siren Hart. Do you like our Season 5 Background? Yes No August 2018 It's time again to add in a color for season 5, What would you like it to be? Brown (to Match the set details from the Man Cave, Hart house, and Henry's Bedroom) Black (to match the last part of CM & KD costumes (boots)) June 2018 How Many episodes do you think Season 5 will have? 13 20 22 More than 22 Less than 13 April 2018 Since Dan is now Done with Henry Danger, who do you think will take over show runner duties? Christopher J. Nowak Kevin Kopelow & Heath Seifert Jed Spingarn Dana Olsen Matt Fleckenstein Someone completely different With all of the rumors about Dan being a pedophile or sexually harassing cast members, Do you think It's 100% true False won't believe it until a cast member confirms it He should of kept it more professional with how he acted with the cast members in the pics and youtube videos Toned down a bit on weird stuff in episodes believe bits and pieces. People on twitter, youtube and other social media are making too much out of the episodes and social media posts/videos March 2018 With Piper getting more suspicious with Henry's life in the episode Meet Cute Crush, When do you think Piper will find out that her brother is Kid Danger? Spelling Bee Hard (419) Captain Man-kini (420) Thumb Buddies Back (421) Up The Stairs! (422) The series will end with her not finding out The show gets renewed and sometime during season 5 or the Film that is in Development In some episode before Meet Cute Crush (418) July 2017 We can't decided what Color will look good on our home page, with red not going to work as it won't look good with the design, we narrowed it down two to colors, what design would you want to go with? Gray (To match the suites and Man Cave) Purple June 2017 What would you like Season 4;s color be for the episode guide and new look for the wiki? Purple Green Gray Red (different shade) August 2016 Did you love I know Your Secret? Yes!!! No! Are you ready for Season 3?? Yes!!! No! June 2016 Are you excited for Danger & Thunder? Yes!!! No! Who do you think know Henry's Secret in the upcoming episode I Know Your Secret? Bianca Jasper Piper Stephanie Mitch One of the shows Villain's Henry Parents Some one else April 2016 Were updating the pics on the home page, what would you guys like to see for Jace's or coopers character? Captain Man and Kid Danger Ray and Henry Henry and Captain Man Ray and Kid Danger March 2016 Since were on Dan's official website, What Dan wiki is your favorite by design and theme for the show? Henry Danger Game Shakers Drake and Josh iCarly Victorious Zoey 101 Sam & Cat January and February 2016 With Season 2 picking back up in March, What episode are you looking forward to the most??? Indestructible Henry Text, Lies & Video Opposite Universe Danger & Thunder Ox Pox November 2015 Do you like season 2 so far? Yes No Do you think all of the relationships pages should be renamed to the actual ship names? (Ex. the Henry and Charlotte page renamed to Chenry or Chanry) Yes No October 2015 Who is you favorite minor Character? Jeff Carlos Bork Dr. Minyak September 2015 Do you what User boxes for our wiki? Yes and I'll contact an admin and give my ideas for them Maybe No What do you think of our Wiki's new background, cursor, and home page? Love it Hate it What is your favorite set from the show? Man Cave Junk N' Stuff Swellview Junior High Henry's Bedroom March 2014 to August 2015 Do you like Henry Danger? Yes No Both What made you interested in the show? Well, it's a Nickelodeon show and I always check them out Seemed interesting Dan Schneider fan Who do you think was the better Kid Danger? Henry Hart Charlotte Neither Are you excited for season 2 of Henry Danger? Yes No Maybe Who do you ship with Henry the most? Chloe Bianca Veronika Charlotte Other Do you think that anyone else will ever find out that Henry is Kid Danger? Yes No Who is your favorite main character? Henry Charlotte Ray Jasper Piper What is your favorite episode from season 1? The Danger Begins Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems The Secret Gets Out Tears of the Jolly Beetle Substitute Teacher Jasper Danger The Space Rock Birthday Girl Down Too Much Game Henry the Man-Beast Invisible Brad Spoiler Alert Let's Make a Steal Super Volcano My Phony Valentine Caved In Elevator Kiss Man of the House Dream Busters Kid Grounded Captain Jerk The Bucket Trap Henry and the Bad Girl (one hour version) Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 Jasper's Real Girlfriend For next months features, should we ? Keep what we have now Put up new articles Who will find out next that Henry is Kid Danger? Jasper Piper Henry's parents Other Nobody